Various storage cases exist to hold and protect archery equipment when transporting to and from hunting sites. However, because many hunters carry additional items such as arrow heads, knives, bow string, various tools, etc., additional storage containers or bags are often necessary. These additional items can be burdensome for the hunter to carry when traveling to and from hunting sites. This difficulty becomes greater when the hunting sites are located in remote areas. More importantly, in many instances, these items tend to be misplaced or even lost as they cannot be stored in a single and readily accessible location.
In order to reduce these problems, hunters oftentimes place these extra items or containers loosely inside the bow case. Thus, when the storage case is transported, these loosely stored items tend to shift. These moving items increase the risk of damage or destruction to the archery equipment that is also stored inside the storage case. Furthermore, when opening these storage cases, these loosely placed items tend to fall out from the case spilling onto the ground.
An additional problem with bow cases is that many arrow support members are ineffective at securely holding arrows during transport. Often during travel, the storage case will be tilted, rotated, bumped and even dropped, all of which can cause the arrows to disengage with the support structure. As a result, arrows will be damaged, and in many cases unusable. Furthermore, many cases can only store a limited number of arrows; as a result, hunters are often inconvenienced because they must carry additional storage accessories to transport these arrows.
Many current bow storage case designs present no way of effectively securing a quiver inside the storage case. Often hunters will place the quiver loosely inside the storage case. As a result, damage will occur to the quiver and the other items stored in the case. Furthermore, because quivers are of different sizes and shapes, many current storage case designs cannot effectively adapt to storing the differing sizes and shapes of quivers.
There is a need to provide a storage case so as to allow for convenient storage of a removable accessory box while also providing sufficient support for a large number or arrows and quivers of different dimensions.